


Like A Paratrooper

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Barebacking, Currahee Party, M/M, NSFW, the gay bar scene- you know exactly what I'm talking about, toccoa themed innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: George Luz doesn't know whether he should laugh or... whatever when Joe Toye forcibly drags him away from everyone else.





	Like A Paratrooper

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rotting in my notes for near two months, so I decided I may as well post it. Everyone's favorite fanon sex scene.
> 
> As usual, no disrespect meant for the real men, just based off the HBO portrayals.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

They always talk about how the paratroops are the best. They have to be. They can fight, kill, cuss, and, as George Luz is damn aware, they can _fuck_.

It started almost as a tease, Luz feeling just a hint tipsy and staring at Joe maybe more than he should.

But those eyes were staring right back. His whole body started to flush each time he made eye contact, and Joe was obviously enjoying it. He licked his lips and started walking over, and Luz immediately placed himself in front of him.

His pupils were blown and he looked like he wanted to eat Luz alive.

"Corporal Toye... There will be nooo leaning in my company!" he drawled and Toye gave him an amused eyebrow raise before George carried on. "Are those dusty jump wings-?" he asked and Joe perked up, brushing a thumb over the shiny metal.

"How do you expect to slay the Huns with dust on your jump wings?" he warbled gaudily, and suddenly all his breath left him as Joe grabbed a handful of his tie and jerked him forward. His breath smelled like liquor and ghosted over his lips, and he slowly looked him over.

George's breath was strained, and his pants were starting to feel so too.

"Luz," he growled, voice pitched impossibly lower, "just get me a drink." he demanded.

George ducked down a little to grab two more beers and tried not to drop it as Toye's fingers overlapped his. Some novelty left his lips, but for the life of him he couldn't be aware of what he said. Toye's eyes were dark, and Luz knew he probably looked a mess too.

Joe could probably ruin him.

"Three miles up..."

"Three miles down."

They clinked glasses before there was a shout for attention, and they barely snapped up to decent composure as Luz turned his hips to the counter to try and conceal the very un-Toccoa ideas his body had decided to take up.

It was a rousing speech, Luz was sure, but after about only a minute he started to _really_ think about Joe.

After they were dismissed from attention, a few of the guys started to filter out, George and Joe included. Toye's steel grip found Luz's forearm, and a shiver ran through him as Joe began forcibly leading him away towards the unused warehouse. No one was watching, so Joe leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Back where I come from, we call those faces you were makin' at me fuck-em eyes. Because you know what? They're pretty much an invitation for trouble." Joe growled as he elbowed the door open and shoved George inside. George's hands immediately latched on to Toye's shoulders as he shoved him even more backwards into the wall.

Luz's back hit it with an audible thump before all five nine plus feet of Joe Toye was pressing against him and slotting their lips together. Luz hissed greedily and planted a palm at the back of Joe's skull, pushing him forwards more as he licked into his mouth. Joe's knee bent and slid between his legs, offering sweet friction that had Luz's mouth falling all the way open as Toye tugged at his lips with his teeth.

"Hiiiiighty-tighty, Christ almighty," George half laughed as he hooked his leg around Joe's knee and rolled his hips, before Joe's hands flew down to the front of his pants.

"Who the hell are we-" Toye growled back.

"Zim _zam_ , godfuckin'damn, we're airborne infantry." Luz finished breathlessly before almost falling to his knees as one of Joe's hands slid into his skivvies and wrapped around his cock. "Fuck! Oh my god." he ground out and his head tipped back, instantly feeling a bite dig into the exposed skin of his neck.

"Gonna fuck me like a real paratrooper?" Luz exhaled, laying a hand in Joe's hair as the other man slowly started to jerk him off.

"I bet you've been wanting to. Earn your goddamn stripes by fucking a pretty Toccoa boy like me." Luz hissed and Joe lifted his head to stare him right in the eyes.

"I wanted to shut those pretty fucking lips up since day one, Luz." he replied, and removed his hand to fumble with his own pants. George huffed in annoyance at the loss but Joe stepped back.

"Take your pants off." he demanded. It wasn't a request.

He kicked them off eagerly, leaning back against the wall once they were off to watch Joe. He licked his lips as Joe pushed his own pants down, hard on flushed as George grinned at how _that_ would feel.

Damn. Guess the paratroops really only did have the best.

Joe crowded him back up again, and George almost yelped as two sure hands scooped under his thighs and pushed him up the wall. His legs locked around Joe's waist and he laughed.

"Here's how this is gonna go: I'm gonna give you the best you'll ever get, and you're gonna fuckin' take it." Joe said with a downright filthy smile. George's returning smirk was paired with a few fingers petting through his hair as he ground against Joe's chest.

"Looking forward to it   
_sweetheart_." he purred, before spitting in one palm to reach between them and wrap a hand around Joe's length, twisting his wrist upwards. Toye's hips hitched slightly as he gave a surprised grunt.

"Don't you worry your sexy little mind, I was touching myself over you earlier so you can get right to business. Guess it paid off." George laughed and Toye moaned as his hands tightened around Luz's thighs.

"You fucking _brat_." Joe exhaled before positioning them, George's grip on him shifting as he started to slowly push into him.

Luz's breath sped up and his face screwed up in slight pain, chest heaving as Joe finally bottomed out. He wouldn't be surprised if there were bruises from where Luz was squeezing with his legs, but he made a breathy little noise as he moved side to side a tad.

"Okay. Okay. Come on." he commanded and Joe obeyed, testing out one stunted thrust that got a loud gasp from George.

"I'm not a fucking pansy, come on." he snapped and this time, Toye thrust hard enough to get a harsh moan. The angle was too awkward for his tastes, but it was certainly working as Toye set a pace that had them both crying out and rattling the weak supports of the wall.

Luz was swearing up a storm and his fingers nearly ripped through Joe's uniform as he held on. Every so often, Joe would get a loud yell of "Fuck, Joe, god!" that echoed satisfyingly around the warehouse.

*

George must have blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm. But he's conscious now, hissing as Joe gently sets him down and his knees threaten to stop working. Toye is downright professional as he tucks them both away, and George's legs finally give out after he weakly zippers his pants and slumps down against the wall.

Joe Toye stands proud and tall over him, looking down at him as George bites his lip at the feeling of Joe's come starting to drip down his thighs and mix with his own. It should be fucking disgusting, but George can only focus on how it feels like some sort of dirty claim. He's gonna have to walk to the showers like this.

Toye's smile is wicked as he squats down in front of George, planting a surprisingly sweet kiss on his lips.

"This wasn't a one time thing, by the way." he says before he turns and walks out, leaving a throughly fucked-out and dazed George Luz to try and put himself together.

 

 


End file.
